


Two nerds and the baby

by TerryDraven



Series: Astral dads [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dorks in Love, Happy Family, M/M, Young Ford Pines, sleepy Fiddleford, two nerds being dads, young Fiddleford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryDraven/pseuds/TerryDraven
Summary: I have this idea for a long time.Just Ford cradling Tate while Fidds is asleep.(I will probably create whole AU for them being dads to Tate, but uni is keeping me busy.)
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket & Tate McGucket, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Tate McGucket & Ford Pines
Series: Astral dads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111040
Kudos: 10





	Two nerds and the baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bug.drawzz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bug.drawzz).



Ford was cradling little Tate. Scientist started to slightly bouncing with the baby in his arms. Small chubby legs wiggled against his sweater and little hand grabbed his thumb.  
"Hmmm hm hm hmh hmm... Hush little baby don't you cry, Ford's gonna sing you a lullaby..."  
Fiddleford was finally asleep on the sofa. His back'd been bothering him whole week, because he spent way too many hours bending over blueprints. His thoughts occupied with inventions. He'd been waking up all nights groaning like a zombie while rubbing his aching back. Now he looked like big snoring burrito, on one end mess of blond hair was poking out of blanket. On the other end long feet in fluffy blue soft socks were sticking out of the blanket.  
"Na nanana na na nana," started softly humming Ford. Small baby-boy wiggled his big nose and did little "achoo".  
"Hehe, bless you little man," smiled Ford and glanced to his partner. Fidds was quietly snoring huddled under soft comforter. He turned around mumbling something about huge robot attacking New York.  
"F, shhshsh. Just sleep," hushed Ford his lover. He turned back to baby in his arms: "Even tho he has cazy ideas...Your dad has the biggest heart in this universe. He loves everybody, especially you, Tate." Baby boy put his tiny hand on Ford's big nose.  
"Pa," tried Tate.  
"Eh... No, your Pa is sleeping next to us."  
"Pa," insisted Tate while petting Ford's nose. It tickled, baby hand was gentle and smelled like roses.  
"And who is in that case Fiddleford, hm?" asked scientist with blusshing cheeks. He looked so shy, he couldn't imagine that Tate was thinking about him as about his new dad.  
"Pa," answered Tate curling back into Ford's embrance. Little boy loved that Ford always wear sweaters. He was so warm and soft, so great to touch for his little new son.  
"Ok, if you want to, you can call me Pa. "  
"Are ya talking to Tate?" asked sluggishly Fidds. "And why did ya let me fall asleep?!"  
"F? Please rest, you need it."  
"Yeah yeah, i need to finish lats of things. Can't rest. Have work ta do."  
Ford shruggred and tickled Tate's hand with his extra pinkie: "Fiddleford, you are always the one who is trying to get me to sleep. But now please rest, you look like an undead creature."  
"I feel like that, Fordsy," moaned Fiddleford laying again down. His back made strange popping sound, maybe even painful if Ford could judge by Fidds' facial expression. Stanford smiled because his attempt to talk his partner into resting was succesful.  
"Yeah, your night groaning sounds like tortured ghost."  
"Really?! Haven't realise it, sorry, my spine thinks i am 60 years old already..."sighed Fidds. He curled back under the comforter mumbling some southern curses.  
"Pa! Pa!" screamed Tate, hands reaching to the pile of blankets, where his dad hid.  
"C'me here ya lil' honey-pie," smiled Fiddleford. Ford put the baby on Fidds' chest. Little boy crawled down, settling next to his dad. He flopped his head down on Fidds' upper body. His tiny ear heard steady heartbeat of his father.  
"Sorry, smoll pal, dad feels like he's got hit by a bus," groaned scientist while he was turning on his side so Tate could have more space.  
Baby purr a bit huddling into Fidds' shirt.  
"Fine, i guess we all can use a lil' nap," chuckled Ford. He carefully sat down next to Fiddleford's head, ruffling affectionately his hair.  
"C'mehere,"mumbled Fidds," 'm paperthin... Enought space for all of us." His eyes already closed.  
"Ok, dear," smiled Ford. He wrapped himself around his partner and little boy. Soon they all were asleep. Dreaming about wonders of the multiverse.


End file.
